Separate Ways
by MiszE506
Summary: Two teenagers are forced to go their separate ways when WWII begins, only to be caught in the middle of it all. ?/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Band of Brothers nor the characters or the real actors and I don't mean any offense to the real veterans if there really is any. The only people I own are Janetta and Dominik. Please don't sue me, etc etc.

.x.x.x.x.

"_Hello, Dominik!" Janetta greeted me._

_Her voice alone made me smile.  
_

_The sun was shining down on us as we sat on the dock next to the lake that both of our families owned. Janetta Isaacs was turning seventeen, I remember, and we were celebrating it like every year with my dog, Edelweiss. The Border collie puppy jumped up and down between us, barking rapidly, making both of us laugh harder.  
A thunder roared and I looked up to the sky. It turned black and more thunder continued to sound. The clouds flashed with white but there were no signs of thunder bolts. It grew louder and louder and louder. I was frightened and I turned to my right to grab Janetta but she wasn't there, nor was Edelweiss._

_"Janetta! Where are you?!" I yelled out._

_My voice was washed out by a closer roar and I looked to my left to see an enormous gun. It seemed to be shooting into the sky. German voices yelled out from it and the shooting paused. I began to walk towards it but it started it's firing again. _

_"Ist da jamend? Kann man mich hören? Is anybody there? Can anyone hear me?" I screamed but there was no response from the enormous gun._

_The gun continued to pause and fire as I sat down on the ground, looking up to the sky. It was like watching fireworks, though I'd never seen any before. My ears perked up as I heard a buzzing sound. It started to grow louder and I looked up. Coming straight at me was a flaming airplane._

.x.x.x.x.

"Wach auf! Wach auf! Wake up! Wake up!"

I yawned as my feldwebel woke my platoon. Sleeping on the grass was a complete transition from sleeping in warm buildings. I turned my head side to side but no one was sleeping around me. Typical. Most of the Schutzstaffel members disliked me as I had been close friends with a Jew. I don't know why, but I dislike myself too. I had betrayed someone so dear to me.

I pushed the thought away from my thoughts and began to stand up. I heard footsteps near me and I looked towards the sound. A man stood before me on top of the hill with a gun. But it wasn't just any man; it was an American soldier with an American gun pointed at me.

And then it hit me.


	2. Of All Days

**Title:** Separate Ways Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Band of Brothers nor the characters or the real actors and I don't mean any offense to the real veterans if there really is any. The only people I own are Janetta and Dominik. Please don't sue me, etc etc.

**A/N:**May be historically incorrect with the time of Jewish imprisonment, start of World War II, start of the Schutzstaffel, start of learning English in schools, and many more so if you'd like I don't mind anyone correcting me. Please keep in mind that this is my first SERIOUS fanfiction so bear with me.

**Update 8.12.09**: Listening to Cielag's advice, I changed the chapter a little. To clear things up, Dominik doesn't understand why he can't be friends but meets with Janetta anyway without his parents knowing.

.x.:x.x.x.

**May 31, 1944 – Bavaria, Germany**

"Janetta? Janetta, wake up," Ima said softly. "Do not tell me you forgot what today was."

I rolled over to my left side to see my mother peeking through the door. Ima was a short Jewish woman who was the most gentle and compassionate human being that I've ever known, other than Mrs. Emerson. She wore her long nightgown and her light brown hair in a bun this morning. In her arms was baby Noah. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Mama, please, it seems like it is only eight in the morning," I complained.

Ima started to tap her foot and Noah giggled. I heard her smirk like she had an idea that would wake me up. And she did.

"Janetta Leah Isaacs, Dominik is having breakfast downstairs," she said in a sing-songy voice. "Don't you want to see him?"

I sat up with a groan and a smile on my face. The woman knew me too well. Ima left the room and I followed behind her after changing into my dress. It was unusual to see Dominik at this time; he would usually come for dinner when his parents were out to the closest town. I didn't know why he preferred to visit at night but he was my only friend around and I never minded his company.

As I stepped down the stairs, Ima was already at the table laughing with Dominik. I could see and smell my mother's basic cooking of her tomato soup with basil and potatoes. And I could see Dominik, with a white mustache from the milk. I let out a laugh.

"Dominik Emerson, you never told me you grew a mustache!" I said to him as I sat down beside him.

"And Janetta, I'm guessing you've forgotten what today was?" he asked me.

I looked at him and my mother with a raised eyebrow. Ima had asked the same question but what could they be talking about. I mentally hit myself as I thought about it. It couldn't be Dominik's birthday, for that had been three months ago. Ima's birthday hadn't even arrived and Noah was born on New Year's. We certainly couldn't be celebrating Abba's birthday or death for his birthday was in June and his death we wouldn't even think to celebrate. And then I finally realized.

"Oh my goodness! Today is my birthday!" I yelled out, smacking myself.

"So, Dominik, Janetta, what are your plans for today?" Ima asked us.

"Oh mama, you know what we always do," I said to her.

Ima smiled at us. Every year she asked us the same question, wondering if it would ever change, but it was the same plan for both of our birthdays. We would meet down the dirt road (though, this was an exception), go down to my family's lake with Edelweiss, Dominik's Border collie puppy, and just sit on the dock talking about anything. Except this time, it would be during day.

.x.x.x.x.

The two of us left the house near dusk with Edelweiss running beside me. We ran free through the woods. There was no one within an 800 mile radius, no one to tell us to stop, no one to ruin the moment. We were the only living souls on this stretch of land. Mother said it was good for us; we'd be far from civilization, civilization that would show us the horrors of the real world. It was one of the positives of living in our little place in Bavaria.

The sun was just beginning to set as we sat down on the dock. Neither of us talked and Edelweiss kept quiet, sitting in my lap. It was like a perfect scene from a romantic movie. Just the two of us, sitting side by side. But these feelings were merely a brotherly and sisterly love. Dominik was like an older brother to me.

I returned to watching the sunset when Dominik nudged me with his elbow.

"Janetta, do you see those people over there?" he asked me.

It was unusual to see people other than the Emersons on our land but sure enough, there were some across the way. I was only able to see their silhouettes and I couldn't make out what they were wearing. But whatever was on their backs glinted when the sun hit it. Edelweiss started to growl and Dominik and I knew that was a bad sign; she never growled at anyone.

"Maybe we should head back?" Dominik asked me in a worried voice. "It's getting pretty dark."

I nodded in agreement and we ran back to the dirt road that connected our families' houses. To our right was the Emersons' house and to our left was my house. We said our goodbyes and headed off to our homes. Edelweiss began to walk with me (Dominik did not mind, we shared the dog). As I neared the house, there was an ominous glow. The house was on fire and I could hear Ima screaming while Noah cried at the top of his lungs. There was the same number of men like we had seen across the lake who were next to the house, fueling the fire with gas. One was clutching Ima and one held Noah.

"Mama! Noah! NO!" I yelled out.

I started to run towards them with Edelweiss at my side. I didn't get very far. I had missed one soldier and he stood in front of me. Edelweiss growled at him but it was her last. A shot rang out and her body fell to the ground. He had _shot_ her!

"Stupid dog…" the soldier said under his breath.

I started to tear as he pointed the gun at me. The barrel was directly in front of my face but another soldier appeared at his side. He looked me up and down. With his hand, he patted the other's back, a wry smile appearing on his face. "Derrick, spare her, our feldwebel might want her for...special things..."

By now I was crying my eyes out and I could care less what he meant by 'special things'. The soldier stood there, but listening to his comrade he lowered his gun. They both grabbed me viciously by the arms and dragged me down the dirt road. I yelled and kicked and bawled but nothing I did could help me break free. I was helpless.

.x.x.x.x.

The soldier pushed me down to the ground next to Mama and Noah. I had never seen her so terrified in her life. In her arms, Noah was as quiet as can be.

The German soldiers began to talk to each other, something about "putting Jews in a camp". I didn't understand what was going on and I don't think I ever want to find out.

Mr. and Mrs. Emerson came with papers, along with Dominik who was suspiciously quiet. All three did this strange salute. They raised their right arms, accompanying the gesture with the words "Sieg Heil". The soldiers replied the same way. I stared at Dominik, waiting for him to do something, but all he did was stare blankly at the soldiers with a straight face.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Shut up, you dirty Jew!" one soldier yelled. He came over and slapped me. Dominik flinched but kept a straight face on.

The two parents went over to the soldiers and started talking to them. They were being asked questions: What is your status in the National Socialist German Workers' Party? Are you volunteering your son to be in the SS? Are you acquainted with this Jew in any way? Active. Yes. Absolutely not. When did this happen, I didn't know. The Emersons were becoming the enemy right before my eyes. I looked at Dominik scrunching his face at whatever the SS signified and I knew it couldn't be good. The talking finally stopped and the Germans looked at each other.

"These Jews will be sent up to Alsace, do you hear me comrade?" the one on the left said.

"Jawhol!" the other replied with a sharp salute.

He turned around to Dominik and his parents, throwing a sly expression at me on the way.

"And you," he said, "will be fulfilling your role in the Schutzstaffel at the concentration camp. You will be a part of the SS-Totenkopfverbände. We will get you a uniform and everything, training and all."

The soldier patted Dominik on the head and turned to the other soldier.

"Why are you still standing here? Call for a truck you dumkopf!" he yelled and the little soldier quickly chattered into the portable phone. Within minutes, a truck came for us, ready to bring us to whatever destination was awaiting us and surely, one that could not be pleasant.


	3. Introducing Hell

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Band of Brothers nor the characters or the real actors and I don't mean any offense to the real veterans. The only people I own are Janetta and Dominik and their families. Please don't sue me, etc etc.

**A/N****: ** Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing; I want to get to the Band of Brothers part

**Historical Inaccuracies:** Natzweiler-Struthof, the camp in Alsace, was for German criminals and Resistance fighters not for Jews, but it was the closest to an Easy Company meet-up point (Carentan)

.x.x.x.x.

_**June 1, 1944 – Somewhere in France**_

_I bounced along with the truck as it drove us to Alsace. Around me were the gloomy and depressed faces of other Jews, all wearing the Star of David on their shirt. No one talked, no one smiled, no one moved. I didn't understand why. From Abba's stories, Alsace was a beautiful part of France so why did they act like this?_

_Then again, I didn't understand any of this. German soldiers took us away, took Dominik away. They took him into the SS, what I have now learned is the Schutzstaffel, or Hitler's Army. They said torture would begin in the camps but it was already happening. This was torture enough…_

"_Hey, you in the back! Shut up, you crazy Jew, talking to yourself!" the German driver yelled. "Craziness doesn't start in the first few hours of hell!"_

_So when will it end?_

.x.x.x.x.

**Alsace, France**

Dawn began to break through the dark clouds as we passed through the wooden gates – the gates of hell, as the driver had said. He was not lying. Everywhere armed soldiers walked around; skeletal bodies lined into buildings; the smell of burnt flesh filled the back of the truck; and gun shots were accompanied by shrieks and cries. The driver began to laugh maniacally.

"Heil Hitler!" he yelled loudly. "Heil Hitler, Mein Fuhrer!"

The truck came to a halt and we were ordered to get out. The men were separated from the women and two lines were formed. In front of us, someone yells out.

"What are you doing? Leave my baby alone!" she yelled but the soldier pushed her down to the ground.

The baby was snatched away from her and thrown up into the air. Shots followed the crying baby and it cried no more. I looked at Ima. We both knew what would happen to Noah and Ima gave him up without a fight. It was crazy that we didn't react when we heard the guns. It was impossible for someone to give up their own child. What was surprising was that Ima did nothing and the line just moved on.

We passed through another set of gates with more soldiers looking down upon us, their guns rested across their chests, just waiting for a chance to use them. All the blue eyes, blonde hair sunk into my skin. But one soldier stood out. Like the others, he grimaced but he had brown hair and brown eyes, just like the boy I had grown up with. Dominik. His eyes met mine and he quickly vanished from sight to reappear by my side.

"Janetta? Janetta is that you?" he whispered to me. I took a glance at him but he kept staring forward.

"Dominik? What's going on?" I asked him. "Why are we here?"

"You know I can't answer that," he said without breaking his stare. He looked over to Ima. Silence. I decided to break it.

"They killed Noah, did you know that Dominik?" I told him. "Did you know you are surrounded by baby killers, huh, Dominik?"

It sounded as if I was blaming him for Noah's death when it was obvious he hadn't fired a shot. Dominik wore a worried face. It wasn't expressionless like those monsters. It was as if he was the only human around with a conscience.

"Janetta?" I heard him say in a low voice.

"Yes, Dominik?"

And for the first time since we got here, a friendly face shines. With a promising smile, he said, "I will keep you safe. I will get you out of here."

"Hey, you! Stop mingling with the dirty Jews!" a German yelled out while running towards us.

I scowled at the man for calling me dirty. Dominik began to walk away with the German but he took a few seconds to look back and give me a wink.

.x.x.x.x.

**Building 6, Natzweiler****-Struthof**

We were all bunched up together with barely enough room to breathe. Luckily, we were closest to the barred door. Ima slept in the bed opposite of me with the older women while I was stuck calming down the scared daughters, granddaughters, cousins, nieces, and sisters. It was terrible. Some were crying, some reached for the door for air, but most gave up. They didn't say a word or make a sound. I tried to encourage them that tomorrow would be a better day but even they knew that it wouldn't.

The girls finally fell asleep and left me awake to think about the events that were yet to unfold. But these thoughts were constantly interrupted with tapping, as if someone was trying to get my attention. _Tap, tap, tap, BANG._ I sat up quickly, annoyed at the guard. And slowly, I got out of the bed and towards the door. The tapping continued and as I crept closer, I could hear the guard whispering someone's name.

"Janetta, Janetta, wake up, wake up," he kept saying in an irritated voice.

I wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to go towards the voice but I went anyway. "He-hello?"

"Janetta, it's Dominik!" the voice said.

"Are you crazy? You'll get both of us killed!" I hissed at him but I calmed down. "What have you got to say now, Dominik Emerson?"

"I've got a plan but it has to be all hush," he replied. "I will tell you before you get out. I made a promise that I intend to go through with."


	4. The Escape

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Band of Brothers. Please don't sue me, etc etc. blah blah the whole shebang - you get what I'm saying. Janetta and Dominik are MINE.

**A/N: **I was actually able to make this in one day. But I think I'm having trouble in the tenses of some words. I believe it's mostly in past tense....Also, the quotes at the end are shouted by various soldiers.

.x.x.x.x.

_**June 4, 1944 – Building 6**__**, Natzweiler-Struthof**_

_It was Sunday, June 4. A holy day ignored by the Germans but a birthday that Ima and I recognized every year. It would have been Abba's 42__nd__ birthday if he had been alive. I remembered when if it was someone's birthday, we would go out for a picnic in the woods behind our home. But now, Ima and I were the last of our family. Abba died when I was 10, Samuel ran away soon after, and now Noah was shot right before my eyes. I couldn't see a reason to celebrate someone's birthday in such a horrid time like now. _

_Sigh._

_The night before he died, Abba told me, "__He that cannot endure the bad will not live to see the good." _

_How can good come out of the position at which I stand at the moment? With all the bad in the world right now, I don't think that can happen, not even with Dominik's promise. Nothing will be good anymore. It will all just be evil._

.x.x.x.x.

Breakfast and lunch were skipped today, probably to starve us or bring our morale down or both. Everyone was already all bones and no skin but I still had enough strength to stretch and run back and forth in our little building. I hadn't heard from Dominik for three days. I soon learned that he had been replaced with another guard and I worried that he wouldn't be able to tell me the plan. Night was soon approaching and I noticed that the whole time we've been here, Ima hadn't said a word to anyone or to her own daughter. Maybe she's seen too much. Maybe she's given up…

"Ima, have you lost your ability to speak?" I asked.

She shook my question away and points to the sky through the barred door. Smoke rose from beyond the gates. The air smelled rancid and Ima shivered whenever she breathed it in. I was confused so I decided to see what was going on. A line of men was leading to beyond the gates to where the smoke rose and I thought of the worse. That rancid smell could be the burning of flesh! But I was afraid and pushed the thought to the back of my mind. If it was true, then Dominik must hurry with his plan. Maybe I would die before he got a chance to tell me…

I returned to the little girls and began to tell them a story to calm them down when suddenly the door opened, hitting the bedpost with a loud bang

"Achtung!" a German soldier yelled, standing in the doorway. "Everyone out now! Schnell! Schnell!"

He started to grab the elderly, all bones, and throw them out the door where more soldiers stood waiting. Their faces shined in the spotlight. It was a dark night, barely any moon to give light because of the smoke. I gathered up the small girls and had them form a line, shushing them and telling them to be brave.

Outside, Dominik directed the women into two lines with a sullen voice. Women of over 40 years of age to this line, everyone else to that line. I began to panic and grabbed Ima's arm. She did not react and I pulled harder. The girls began to sob. They cried out to their mothers who were just like Ima, too shocked. Even I broke down into a crying fit. I didn't want to be left alone, not after all that had happened.

"Emerson, do something! She's causing trouble!" the soldier yelled and I was torn away from Ima by my own friend. "Damn all these crying Jews!"

And Ima left me, just like that. I fell to the ground, kneeling on blood-stained knees. Dominik returned me into the line with the little girls clinging to each other.

_This is it, I thought. This is really it. This is the end of my life, the last of the Isaacs. What is going to become of me?_

I looked at Dominik, feeling betrayed. But he gave me a wink. I glared at him and looked down to the ground. Ugh! That stupid wink that gave me hope three days ago and now betrays me. When I look at him to see his reaction, he smiles. How can someone be smiling at a time like thi…

A car enters through the wooden gates, screeching at a halt in front of us, and a high-ranking looking German steps out in full uniform with medals shining about. He paced back and forth, looking as if he was going to pick out the best looking fruit among the rotten ones. That was exactly what he was doing. He began to pick girls behind me, girls around my age, and turned to the soldier who had burst into our building.

"Ah, these girls will do me some good in Auschwitz," he said to him with a smile. "I can't believe how many Jews you can squish into here, Hans."

Hans laughed. "Well, we do have the incinerator, sir. The good ones are all here."

I thought of Ima. By now, she could have been thrown in with little resistance or she could be awaiting her turn, all because she was a Jew over 40 years old. What a horrible thought. It is now that I realized that the Germans could not be trusted. But what about Dominik? He coughed as the high-ranking soldier picked the girls close to me. I looked at him like I always did when I thought he was sick and there appeared the sign, a simple word. The plan he either thought of just now or three days ago was going to take action at the last second.

_Run_.

And I ran away from the voices yelling for me to be shot. My legs weren't failing me and I kept on running. I was sure that I would feel multiple metal bullets pierce me but a shot rang out and the light was cut as soon as I reached the outside of the camp. And in the distance, I heard Dominik.

"Scheisse! You ruined my shot, you dirty Jew!"

Had he purposely shot the spotlight? Was he blaming an imaginary person? I didn't take the risk to stop and think about it. The voices grew distant as my little legs carried me away.

"Hurry, after her!"

"Organize patrol, you idiot!"

"I can't see anything!"

"After her!"

"Run, you slow dumbass!"

"It's too dark!"

"Do we not have dogs? Send them after her!"

"You dirty Jew! I'll have you thrown in the burner when I find you!"

.x.x.x.x.

I was panting really hard now. I had no idea how far I had traveled but no voices followed me for almost an hour and I had no German confrontation. I had no idea where I was either. I didn't want to stop to find out in the middle of the woods. Luck had been on my side tonight. If it hadn't been for the smoke…if it hadn't been for the high-ranking soldier…if it hadn't been for Dominik…I would be ashes by now.

My stomach began to growl and I felt weak from the skipped meals. If hunger didn't get me, the animals would surely eat me off. I had to find shelter. And there it was – a barn, a shelter for the night.


	5. A New Family

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Band of Brothers. Please don't sue me, etc etc. blah blah the whole shebang - you get what I'm saying. Janetta and Dominik are MINE.

**A/N: **This must be my longest chapter so far…

.x.x.x.x.

**June 5, 1944 – A Barn Somewhere in France**

It was day now, early morning or late I couldn't tell the difference. All I could tell was that my back and neck ached from sleeping on the hay; my legs were still all wobbly, my stomach was growling, and I, a Jew, had escaped last night from that hole of a hell the Germans called a concentration camp. But now I was stuck in an unfamiliar country with no idea whose barn I had been sleeping in. It could be a German's, a Frenchman's, or a German-Frenchman. Hopefully, it would just be a Frenchman.

The barn door slid open with a screech. The cows wake up and their moos echo through the barn. I had covered myself in the hay but it now irritates my nose. I manage to keep in a few sneezes and kept quiet enough to hear the man speaking French to the cows. _What a relief_.

A dog's paws pitter patter into the barn accompanied with panting. It sounded loud enough to block out a little sneeze so I let one out. Little did I know, this dog was a curious one and it began to bark. The owner started questioning the dog. He shushed it and made his way up the ladder, creaking with every step he took.

I held my breath, my heart beginning to beat. A stick was poking through the hay around me. Eventually, it made its way to my stomach and I let out a grunt. There was a thud from the man jumping back and a creak when he took a step forward. When he removed the hay from my eyes, I stared at him and he stared back. His black eyes stared into my hazel ones, his gray hair was tucked neatly under a hat, and a mustache danced when his smile appeared on his soft, wrinkled face.

He began to speak in French, but the only problem was that I couldn't understand the language. I cocked my head to the side. He pursed his lips and tried a different language that happened to be, I believe, Polish.

I shook my head again and he shook his. The man looked around, probably trying to think of another language we could both understand and finally in German, he asked, "Are you…are you German?"

I nodded yes but his reaction was not what I was expecting. He looked at me with a scared look, his jaw dropped. His legs gave out and he fell to the floor, still staring at me. I reached out for his hand and held it.

"I'm not one of them. I may be German but I'm…" I couldn't see any harm in telling him I was Jewish but it didn't feel like a good idea, until he finished the sentence for me.

"Jewish?" he questioned. I nodded and he chuckled. "I guess we both live in fear. I may be French but I, too, am a Jew."

He sealed it with another smile. It felt so relieving that I thought it would be a good idea to tell him my story, like it would give him hope. I told him about how Dominik and I had first seen the Germans, how Dominik was taken from me along with baby Noah and Ima, and how a German had helped a Jew escape. He listened to every word and detail and asked questions – about my home and lake, about my family, my best friend, and even what my favorite food was. I had never felt so open before.

And when I was done, he told me about his cows, his farming life, and his family – his daughter Clarisse, his little granddaughter Merci, and her older brother Alfredo.

"And I, my little girl, am Antoine Moreau," he said to me. "What is your name?"

"Janetta, Janetta Leah Isaacs."

"Well, Janetta, I welcome you into our family," he said to me. "You'll be safe with us. Come, I'll introduce you."

.x.x.x.x.

I followed Antoine to his little, one-floored cottage with a sheep dog at my side. It was very warm inside. Breakfast was being cooked and I took in the smells – eggs, toast, and a familiar smell of soup came from the kitchen. His daughter stood at the oven while his grandchildren sat at the table laughing. Antoine walked over to her, a short woman with brown hair and a few wrinkles under her eyes, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then gestured towards me.

"My daughter, Clarisse," he said, looking back at her. "She speaks little German but can barely understand it, although I'm sure she'll be able to understand small gestures."

I simply smiled at her and said "Danke". She returned the smile. Antoine walked over to the table and hugged both children. "My little grandchildren, Merci and Alfredo" – he switched to French and I heard him mention my name to his family.

I already felt at home. Antoine offered me a seat in between Merci and Alfredo. Alfredo seemed too shy to speak to me so Merci was the first to speak, exploding with excited cries, all in French.

"What is she saying?" I asked Antoine, who sat across from me.

"She is saying you're very pretty," he said with a smile. "Merci is also wondering if you're going to be her big sister."

I smiled at her. I was once a big sister to a baby brother but now I realized I must take the role of being another's. My stomach growled once again and Clarisse must've heard it because she said, in half French and half German, **"--------- **breakfast will be ready soon."

I decided to help Clarisse serve breakfast, even though she kept insisting that she could do it herself when there was five plates to handle. I placed two pieces of toast as she put the eggs and when we were done, we placed them on the table and got bowls for the soup.

And we sat down like a normal family would. And we all talked. And we all listened.

It didn't seem like much, but it filled both my heart and stomach.

.x.x.x.x.

Soon after breakfast, Antoine showed me to the room I would sleep in. The room, he said, was once occupied by his son, Jean-Pierre, who moved to Poland with Clarisse's husband to find work. A picture stands on the dresser next to the bed. He fondly reminds me of Samuel. The little fact made me wonder what he was doing now. I climbed into the bed. _Maybe he's married with children. He has a good job, a good house, and a good wife, and maybe a family pet. I wonder…if he…still…remembers us..._

.x.x.x.x.

_A man stands in front of me, the only thing I can see in this dark room. I don't know who it is until he turns around. "Samuel?! Is that you, Samuel?" I ask him. But he denies it._

"_Samuel? No, no, I am Jean-Pierre. Do I know you?" _

_And there appears my Abba and Ima holding baby Noah. "Samuel, don't joke with me. Ima and Abba are standing right next to you! And your own sister stands before you!"_

"_I have no sister but Clarisse. You're not her."_

_Confusion surrounds me. My own brother denies his own family. After running away, abandoning us, his memory of us has disappeared. I walk toward them but they only go farther away. And they started to drop dead and vanish. _

.x.x.x.x.

Voices interrupt my dreams. French voices, to be exact, that belonged to Merci and Alfredo. They spoke with a questionable tone.

I open my eyes to see them staring at me. "When did I fall asleep?" When they furrowed their eyebrows, I remembered they could only understand French. I asked for Antoine. Merci grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed, Alfredo on my other side. We went through the back door (at least, I thought it was the back door). The setting sun bothered my eyes. I had never taken such a long nap before. They led me to the barn where Antoine was milking the cows.

"Grand-père! Grand-père!" Merci yelled out. He turned around and wiped the sweat off of his forehead when he saw me. Then he gestured for the children to go back and pointed to a stool next to him. I sat down on it.

"How was your nap?"

"Good," I said as he milked the cow. "Antoine, how have you managed to hide from the Germans all this time?"

The squirting paused as he turned to me. "Luck," was all he said and he continued the milking. "Is Clarisse cooking dinner?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll go help her," I stood up but I had a few questions on my mind. "Antoine, where'd you learn Polish and German?

I watched Antoine stand up and pick up the pail of milk. He started walking towards me. "Clarisse's husband was half German. He came from Poland. Smart man. Spoke two languages."

"Where is he?" I asked him. We began to walk towards the cottage. I waited for Antoine's answer patiently, but he didn't say anything. "Well?"

"Dead."

Antoine said no more. He just left it at that, short and sweet. Hm, I shouldn't say sweet…

.x.x.x.x.

Dinner tonight was simply chicken and vegetables but it wasn't as lively as breakfast. Merci and Alfredo sat quietly, their plates clean. Antoine and I were still eating and Clarisse had just finished. What was going on? I didn't want to be the one to break the silence, that's for sure. So when I finished, I continued to stare at Antoine. His hand was shaking.

It was Clarisse who finally spoke, but of course, in French. I alternated looks between Clarisse and Antoine, waiting for him to translate. But instead, he replied to her and they went back and forth in an unknown language.

I have no idea what's going on. You can only imagine how confused I am right now but both daughter and father are wearing worried looks. What are they planning? What are they saying? And then, Antoine speaks again. The only words I recognized were 'Janetta' and 'Carentan'.

And Clarisse and Antoine, Merci and Alfredo, all shift their gazes at me. Clarisse breaks a smile, a smile full of uncertainty. Merci gives a little cheerful laugh. Antoine and Alfredo are both quiet. I look back at them, trying to look into their eyes. Find out what they're thinking, what they're planning. But I could only draw a blank. I was going to be part of their plan and all I knew was that Carentan was involved.

.x.x.x.x.

Clarisse sent the children to bed, both who were complaining loudly. She went to bed herself and only Antoine and I were awake in the living room. It was time to get some answers once again.

"What was that all about?" I asked him. But he looked at me as if he didn't know what I was saying. "I mean, at dinner, what were you and Clarisse discussing?"

Antoine chuckled lightly. "You are a very curious one. You don't need to know about it, just go with it. I suggest you get a good night's sleep, too, Janetta."

I crossed my arms and walked towards Jean-Pierre's room. I couldn't come to think of it as my room, just a room I was told to sleep in because the occupant was no longer there. And I thought the same of the bed. Everything was Jean-Pierre's, not Janetta's. I climbed into this bed, thinking about him. What was he like? He seemed like my age, so young to work. What did he like to do? Dominik liked to run around and flail his arms like he was going to fly. It only made me wonder more and it kept me from sleeping. Maybe he was like Samuel.

And for some reason, that last thought made me fall asleep.

.x.x.x.x.

Someone shakes me awake. It's Antoine. "Janetta, wake up," he said softly. "Get dressed."

I was about to remind him that I had no extra clothes, but before I could speak he placed some on the edge of the bed. Merci and Alfredo stood outside the door. The moonlight shined on their frightened faces and even though they couldn't understand, I whispered "Whatever's going on, you'll be okay." I began to dress and followed both of them outside. A carriage was waiting for us and so was Carentan.

"Antoine, who are they?" I asked. There was a man and woman sitting in the front, controlling the horses. They waved at us and we waved back.

"My cousin and his wife," he replied. "We're moving to Carentan. He has living quarters above the café he owns."

I hated having to move somewhere unexpectedly. But the Moreaus were the only family I had. I had to go with them.


End file.
